


In Your Arms, the Calm

by XplodingSeahorsePants



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, FTWD, Light dom/sub undertones, Mother Issues, NSFW, Sex, Still not so great at summaries, fear the walking dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XplodingSeahorsePants/pseuds/XplodingSeahorsePants
Summary: Troy is surprised to find someone stealing a shower while water rations are being strictly imposed, but winds up learning a bit about gynecology instead of punishing the shower thief. Sexy hijinks ensue





	In Your Arms, the Calm

Troy bursts into the ranch house tracking clumps of dirt from his work boots all over the kitchen floor without a second glance at the mess he’s making. Snatching a biscuit from the pile of breakfast leftovers on the countertop he takes a big bite heading up the stairs to his room.  
With another hour yet to go before lunch, he’s famished now and unwilling to risk being around Madison on a completely empty stomach. She makes him dizzy enough without adding hunger to the mix.  
He barely finished fixing the broken fence around the vegetable patch before the sun got too high, yet still has mountains of other chores to finish as well. It's mostly basic caretaking chores, but he also needs to cram in troop drills and even more militia training for Nick, who's admittedly turning into a pretty crackshot. The sheer amount of responsibility is exhausting. Lately he wishes he could take a much needed break before he loses control with of all his pent up frustration.  
Storming up the stairs he leaves a trail of biscuit crumbs behind him.  
Suddenly he stops mid step on the first landing gazing up, surprised, at the closed bathroom door to the left of the top stair. Somebody is taking a shower. 

He can hear the water running, the sound grown strangely unfamiliar after a couple months of drought and everyone being stuck with mostly sponge baths or bucket hair washing sessions to conserve their remaining supply.  
Thinking quickly, he reasons out the guilty culprit. All things considered it's most likely Alicia.  
She's always hanging around in Jake's quarters even unaccompanied by Jake sometimes, Troy certainly wouldn't put it past her to steal a shower when nobody's looking.  
Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he contemplates the best options for confronting her thievery. He doesn't want to anger his older sibling, he's been doing enough of that lately, but the sheer entitlement of his brother's girlfriend pisses him off like nothing else. If she thinks she can just waltz in here and use up their water supplies without even running it by him, she’d better think again. 

Taking another bite of biscuit he stews in his rage, listening to the water flowing away through the taps. He could wait until she turns it off and scare the shit out of her with a simple door kicking and some threats. There’s barely enough time to finish his biscuit before the water abruptly ceases running on the other side of the door. Brushing the crumbs from his fingers he smirks evilly, knowing the perfect moment has arrived.  
With a shout of righteous vengeance he leaps up the four remaining steps, kicking in the door like a complete savage. 

“Who the hell said you could take a shower with water rations going on?!”he bellows at the top of his lungs before actually looking in to find someone unmistakably not Alicia blinking back at him.  
He was only planning on startling her out of a few years of her life, no big deal. But he sure as hell wasn't considering the possibility he might be wrong about the culprit's identity.

All wide green eyes and slick tanned skin dripping with water, Madison pauses halfway behind the shower curtain, the stunned look on her face accompanied by nothing else but her own nakedness. 

Troy's jaw drops, his cheeks suddenly burning like they're aflame as a million wild thoughts race through his mind. Everywhere he looks is glistening wet nude skin, naked breasts, curving hips and that tantalizing swatch of blonde hair between her legs. Oh fuck, he thinks. Trying to speak only a strangled gasp escapes his gaping mouth. After a few seconds of stunned silence, Madison deftly takes control of the situation, a coy smile curving her lips.

“Alicia said it'd be okay if I kept it down to five minutes. She asked Jake first, so I have permission.” She tosses her wet hair over her shoulder as Troy realizes, with dismay, just how unbearably constricting his jeans have grown in less than thirty seconds.

”And I left the plug in so we can still use the soapy water,”she adds, jutting her chin out in a righteous stance but doing nothing to cover herself up.

“I...umm..I..didn't uhh..didn’t know it was you, Madison,”his voice breaks like he's thirteen again, but at least he finally has the presence of mind to lick his lips clear of biscuit crumbs. Why is she still standing there stark naked with streams of water running down her legs? And how can he possibly be expected to look away anytime soon?

“I’m sure you'd have thought to bring a towel if you knew it was me,”her smile takes on a slightly flirtatious slant as he gulps for air, panicking internally.

“D..do you need a towel?”he wheezes, immediately worried he'll never be able to see her like this again since he's acting like an idiot.“Sorry..I...I.. thought you were Alicia.”he adds feebly.

One eyebrow raised, Madison stretches her arms above her head so he can't help but ogle her body silently longing to, at long last, reach out and touch her.  
“Oh, okay, I see, so is kicking in the door when my daughter's in here pretty normal for you?” Flames erupt on both sides of his face, his cheeks turning a blazing red in embarrassment.

“No..no…,” raising shaky hands above his head in surrender, mouth dry as a bone in the hot desert sun, he takes another desperate gulp of air. It's hard to think straight with all the blood in his body rushing into his dick. 

“I was only gonna scare her,”licking his parched lips again he inhales deeply, instantly regretting it, a hearty whiff of her familiar scent sending his head reeling,”I figured she'd still be behind the curtain, I don't want to see her..na..um..like this.”

Her gorgeous green eyes stab him straight through the heart as she confronts him, sidling boldly away from the shower curtain. All he can do is stare, heart thumping violently against his chest as if it’s trying to escape and his jaw somewhere on the floor below. Her breasts, their beautifully perky nipples a dusky rose in color, seem to point straight at him, staring back.

“I certainly hope not,”she mutters, stepping out on the bath rug without a second thought for his sudden heart condition,”but yeah, a fast shower, didn't even have time for a breast exam.”

“A what?!”he chokes on a huge lump forming in his own throat.

Madison squeezes a stream of water from her wet hair back into the tub, a wry smirk on her face.  
“Check for lumps, you know, breast cancer.” 

The mass lodged in Troy's throat throttles him hard enough to make him gag but she just puts a hand on her curved bare waist, right where he’s dying to grab her and pull her tight against him, and shrugs, as if it's a perfectly ordinary conversation between them.

He's never even considered any sort of internal problems being a danger to her. The very thought horrifies him beyond all the other multitude of hazards confronting them on a daily basis. The fact that there are no actual medical doctors on the ranch, so he can't even get help if she needs him to, scares him to his core.  
His brow furrowing in sudden concern, he surges forward barring her from stepping off the mat with his lanky frame. A storm of worry shadows his face.

“Will you be okay?”he gushes,”I don’t know shit about breast cancer but somebody around here might, I'll ask around.”

The fierce blush heating up his cheeks seems to take over his entire being. All at once he’s overwhelmed at the thought of interrogating women on the ranch with his clueless breast cancer questions, but he’ll do it for her. Goddamnit, he’ll do anything she asks of him. If only she knew the extent of his dedication to her, she’d never want for anything again. She could simply come to him and he'll meet all her needs.

He reaches for her, nothing but the best of intentions at the forefront of his mind as his pants attempt to tent out, embarrassingly, in her direction. Carefully he cups her right breast in a shaky hand. It's so soft, firm yet kind of heavy too, the yielding warmth of it fills his stomach with a flurry of jitters. Madison looks up at him, an unspoken challenge lighting up her eyes so he can see each and every golden fleck sparking in their mesmerizing green depths. 

“It’s actually a self breast exam,”she whispers, grabbing his lower arm where his sleeve is rolled up, though she doesn't make him stop. He continues caressing her breast, though the dull roar filling his head makes it even harder to think than before. 

“I couldn't find the linen closet,”Madison clears her throat, going on as if his hand isn't where it is,”or the towels.” 

There's a defiance in the way she sticks out her chin, her strength showing through no matter what situation she’s in. Breathing shallowly through a half opened mouth, he gazes down at her, eyelids heavy as if weighted down although he's had enough caffeinated black tea to choke a horse by this point in the day and isn't even sleepy. He's never been much into coffee, preferring piping hot tea instead, just like his mom had when she was alive.

“It feels okay,” he replies, his voice strangely hollow sounding,”I don't feel any lumps or nothing.”  
Glancing quickly down at his hand still gently fondling her breast, her expression softens significantly.

“You’re not really doing it right,”she smiles, shaking her head at him as if he's impossible, which she's pretty much right about. At least he knows for sure that he's impossible to love, his own mother said so on multiple occasions. A wave of desire washes over him as he reaches for her other breast to gently knead the tender flesh on his selfless search for lumps.

“How’m I supposed to do it?”he murmurs, leaning over her, practically panting, his heart still threatening to claw it's way out and run away. But when her hand comes up to touch his cheek, his frantic heartbeat seems to halt, subdued by her touch.  
“Troy,” his name on her lips never ceases to astound him,”all I need now is a towel.”

He blinks rapidly, thinking fast.  
“Oh, yeah, sorry,”he stammers, the blood in his veins jolting with electric shocks at the feel of her hand on his cheek. Slipping off the plaid shirt he's wearing atop his white t-shirt, he makes an awkward face turning down the corners of his mouth.  
”They’re in the big bedroom closet,”he explains with an apologetic smile.

Draping the plaid shirt over her shoulders, he puts an arm around her guiding her out into the hall. To his utter dismay, she clutches the shirt’s front closed, as if she’s suddenly embarrassed to be naked, even though she sure hadn't been a couple of minutes ago. But she lets him lead her from the steamy bathroom and down the hall to the master bedroom, despite her sudden modesty.  
He'd be lying if he didn't admit to cautiously brushing his nose on the top of her wet head just to revel in the fragrance of her newly shampooed hair. 

One hand firmly in the small of her back he guides her into the empty room positive that his pulse is pounding loud enough for her to hear.  
In spite of every single one of his nerve endings prickling almost painfully sensitive from her nearness, somehow he manages to leave her at the bedside to rummage around in the large closet covering the room’s northern wall. Eventually, he emerges holding a fluffy white towel, smirking and triumphant, but only after many furtive peeks thrown over his shoulder to enjoy the sight of her shivering on the bed, her damp, golden hair plastering her neck and shoulders like a veil. Madison is his woman, she alone belongs to him. It’s a dangerous thought to comfort himself with only succeeding in making him more aroused, as if he weren't already fired up enough to explode. 

She looks every inch the queen she is. His queen, dressed in nothing but his shirt while huddling on a large bed. He can't help the sense of pride welling up within him as he unfurls the towel, presenting it open so she can step right in.  
Her eyes, calculating and unnervingly steady, meet his with all the ferocious intensity of a caged lioness. He bites his lower lip as his shirt lands in a heap on the bed, her nudity hitting him again like a ton of bricks slammed into the pit of his stomach. His gaze trailing up and down her body at her approach, takes in everything. The curving slope of her tummy, the enticing dimple of her navel, that captivating blonde cluster of hair between her legs surrounded by the gentle swell of her hips. Her beauty strikes him speechless as he ogles her hungrily, one eyebrow raised silently contemplating all the bad things he’d like to do to her.  
Yet now that he has her alone with him, even in such a compromising position, all he can do is loom over her, lungs heaving, while she calmly dries herself off, unaware of his inner turmoil. All too soon she wraps the towel around her middle, covering herself from him. 

Feeling like a naughty kid awaiting an imminent scolding he tugs on the hem of his t-shirt, trying to hide the problem still plaguing his groin area, when she steps backwards, her towel clad bottom bumping into his more than obvious bulge. The immediate knowing glance she throws over her shoulder at him fills him with aching shame. 

“Troy, are you okay?”she asks, in a low voice, her green eyes strangely serene despite his erection pushing against her back. 

“Yeah, no, I don't think I've ever been okay, Madison,” he mutters, staring at her from beneath hooded lids. The room suddenly spins around him, he rubs his hand through his hair briskly then, too lightheaded, he grabs for her, but what he’s completely unprepared for is her towel instantly landing in a heap on the floor. 

“I know you're lonely, I'm lonely too,”she murmurs, turning to face him, all glistening flesh and soft skin in his arms. Fires ignite in his veins from the exhilarating press of her unclothed body on his.”Troy, you’re shaking... I can't help if you don't let me.” 

The room dips precariously again as she reaches up a hand to cup the back of his head, her fingers sinking deep into his messy brown hair.  
”Will you let me?” And she's so close leaning into him, it's impossible to say no, not that he wants to say no. It’s just that he’s blown away by how gently she's touching him, brushing delicate fingertips up his neck and through his stubble. He can’t help gaping, stunned at her, terrified he might be dreaming.

She should be shoving him out of the room and yelling at him for being a creep but instead she's sliding a groping hand down the front of his t-shirt, caressing the hard lines of his muscles beneath with a tenderness that's turning him into a trembling wreck.

Frozen in place, he closes his eyes for a worried moment, positive that when he opens them he'll find himself alone and unlovable as usual, but she's still there after multiple confused blinking seconds. The matronly way she smooths down his unruly hair feels both right and wrong at the same time. 

At first he can't let himself be loved, this has to be some figment of his imagination not meant for him in reality. Even his own mother didn't love him, nobody did. But there's no denying her warm skin under his hands, no matter how many times he strokes his fingers down her slender body she doesn't disappear. She's here, she's real, she’s his woman, the only thing he'd ever agreed about with Taqa Walker that one fateful day when he called Madison “your woman” before exiling them in the desert. 

Hands gliding down the stately arched curve of her back to grip her firm buttocks, he presses her so hard against himself, it's no wonder he can't breathe right. She's pulling his head down to hers, pressing her soft lips to his. And he’s losing control, falling into her and at the same time, hauling her up in his arms he lunges forward, to slam her down on the bed beneath him, not once taking his mouth from hers.  
The taste of her lips sends gut wrenching chills roaring up his spine. She tugs his t-shirt off, every brush of her fingers over his bare skin spreading a throbbing ache throughout his body that only she can bring him solace from.  
Darting his tongue between her lips, he loses himself exploring her mouth even as he's yanking his belt apart and trying to rip his pants off at the same time, not an easy task with her thighs clenching his hips.

Suddenly pulling back from him, Madison grasps him by his head, twining her fingers into his tousled hair to hold him still, she looks him straight in the eye.  
“Slow down,”she breathes, breasts heaving,”I’m not going anywhere, I'm right here, Troy.”  
His vision swims at her words and he's intensely aware of her fingers lightly massaging his temples in a soothing circular motion. 

A sigh escapes him, immediately followed by a low moan as Madison slides his jeans and boxers off his hips in one quick motion so his erection springs out to press rock hard against her inner thigh, nothing, not even clothing separating them any longer.  
A sudden panic of realization gripping him, he stops, pulling back from kissing her to give her a concerned, searching look.  
”Why, Madison?”he asks, as her arms enfold him, caressing the muscles of his back where he doesn't think he's ever been touched before.  
Curling into him, she trails a line of kisses along his jawline, her breath stirring his sparse stubble to send tendrils of desire rippling through him.

“Because we’re all we’ve got, it doesn't do either of us any good if you're a repressed pent up wreck. I know you need me,”comes her hushed reply, those vibrant green eyes of hers holding him hostage with their nurturing calm.  
It's all he needs to hear before he's touching her back again, gliding the length of his prick over the wet heat between her legs with an agonizing slowness that makes them both gasp. But she'd told him to slow down and he sure as hell can’t disobey her. Brow furrowing in concentration, he dives into her breasts, taking turns kissing and nuzzling their softness with licking her erect nipples. Madison runs the tips of her fingers over his scalp in a way that leaves him tingling all over.

“It’s okay to let yourself be loved,”comes her voice, full of so much understanding he shivers. Pulling himself up on his elbows, he gazes down at her in wonder. She's resplendent, splayed out like a sacrifice on the bed, her hair brilliant and shining in the noonday sun. He kisses his way down her torso to bury his face in her pussy.  
She cries out at his tongue slipping inside her, writhing, she claws at his back. His excited grin at the pleasure he's clearly causing her doesn’t hinder him from lapping at her labia, parting her delicate inner lips with a probing finger in search of her clit.  
Aroused as all hell his cock rubs against her lower leg, throbbing, painfully full with his need for her. Regardless of his own discomfort, he finally locates it, sucking on her clit he pins her squirming hips to the bed. Scant minutes later, she breaks free of his hold, let's out a loud cry and clamps his head tight between her thighs, the salty sweet taste of her climax wetting his tongue.  
With a satiated sigh, Madison relaxes, her body sinking limp into the bed, as he crawls atop her, pressing the tip of his dick, slick with a bead of clear pre cum, to her opening. Licking his lips clean, he breathes,”I love you,” down at her.  
Holding him tight, she caresses him everywhere she can reach, her hand with sensual slowness drifting down his neck to his chest and further down the hard muscles of his abdomen to grasp his cock just above the soft curls of hair at it's base, his girth fitting in her hand like he's made for her.  
“I love you too,”she whispers back, gazing deep into his eyes while instantaneously shoving his thick length inside of her, the sudden unexpected penetration making him gasp in surprise.

“Oh, fuck,” he moans into her neck, beads of sweat breaking out all over his body. She's so tight, he has to hold still for a moment barely able to stop from coming apart inside of her. But he has to control himself, he won't let himself orgasm too soon. There’s no way he’ll risk not satisfying her since he could never forgive himself of such a sin. Instead he takes a deep breath, her legs wrap his thighs crushing him to her and thrusts into her, eyes fixed intensely on hers. 

His hot flushed skin against hers, all freshly cleaned and glowing, feels strangely obscene, as if he's violating her with his uncontrollable lust, yet, at the same time, she wants it, she wants him. She's kissing his chest, teasing his nipples with her tongue, pushing him further into her where he's always belonged. Much to Troy's dismay, his first thrusts are too quick and short, unsteady with a stilted rhythm.  
“Slower,”she hisses in his ear, tugging his head down so she can cover his face in soft, wet kisses,”there’s no hurry, you're safe here with me.”  
Blinking back tears that keep threatening to spill over, he slows, matching his thrusts in time with the sway of her hips taking him in. Eyes locked together as their bodies entwine, the sensual friction of their love making grows slowly faster and faster until he's pounding hard into her, her back arching uncontrollably on the bed. Her vagina walls constrict unbearably tight around his shaft with every orgasm ripping through her body. 

She traces nimble fingertips over his muscular thighs as he rocks into her, overwhelmed at the amount of touching she’s indulging him in. It’s not only the fact that he's never been caressed, making it a completely foreign sensation to him in the first place, but over the years he's grown accustomed to only expecting anyone else’s hands on him when they’re hurting him. His father punching him in the face, Jake grabbing him by the collar and slamming him against a wall, the list goes on as far back as he can remember. But there's nothing harmful in her tender fondles, no malice, no anger, only her love roping him in. It destroys him that he's never known anything like this until now. Madison is the only person ever to give him love. And he's drowning in her, he's falling forever, he can’t think, he can’t stop, he never wants to come up for air again. She is everything.  
Her steady hand stroking up and down the flat plane of his lower back drives him mad as he bucks into her, his forehead wrinkling with exertion. Embracing him, she kisses away a drop of salty water rolling down his cheek, affectionately brushing a tangle of unruly brown hair off his forehead.

“I need you, I want you, I love you,”her words give him a new life, a new fervor to his thrusts,”It’s okay, Troy, I want you to cum in me.”  
In a flurry of rushing sensations tearing his entire being into bits and remaking him as a new person, one who can actually be loved, he cums inside of her, the white hot mess of him roaring out in an intense, toe curling burst of ferocious, pent up lust. Her hands run lightly over his back spreading electric aftereffect jolts into his every nerve as he collapses, spent and panting on top of her.

“Fffffuck,”he growls, pressing his hungry mouth to hers, kissing her hard and deep until they’re both forced to come up for air. Slowly he pulls out, thoroughly reveling in the feel of his dick sliding from her, when a sudden thought strikes him. “I didn’t just get you pregnant, did I?”he asks, popping back up on his elbow to cock an eyebrow inquisitively down at her.

Her smile and accompanying trill of soft laughter do nothing to reassure him until she wraps him in her arms and kissing his stubbly chin, answers. ”No, I’ve been on birth control for a few weeks now, ever since Alicia told me about it.”  
Although Troy’s not quite sure if he’s more relieved than disappointed, he shrugs, returning her kiss,”Good thing you think of everything,”he whispers back and, rolling off of Madison, he snuggles up against her. His face nestled comfortably in the crook of her neck he feels himself drift off in a cloud of bliss towards sleep, her arms still around him, and her still loving him despite all his sins.


End file.
